1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to signal processing technology, and more particularly to a computing device and a method of enhancing signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Fourier transformation is widely used in speech recognition for identifying a signal with a specified frequency from mixed signals with different frequencies. However, Fourier transformation involves a large number of computations and thus occupies much memory space of a computing device. Thus, there is room for improvement.